


look at me (please)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light Masochism, Light-Hearted, Multi, Non-Sexual Spanking, Oikawa Tooru is a Brat, Oikawa wants attention, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At the word consequences, Tooru feels childish spite flow through him. The rest of Sawamura’s words seep heavy through his bones but he ignores them.“That’s not fair!” The words burst out before he can stop them and he accentuates them with a little stomp of his foot. “Iwa-chan told you what to say. I’m not a kid, I don’t need consequences.”(Oikawa Tooru's famous last words. Or: This is Oikawa's attempts at getting Daichi's attention.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	look at me (please)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a consensual light spanking between Oikawa and Daichi!! If this is not your thing, please look away.  
> I wrote this a while back and thought I'd post it onto AO3 :)

Oikawa Tooru is not a brat.

He doesn’t care what his vice-captain-slash-best-friend-slash-setter says. He’s not a brat and he lives by that. But sometimes, he admits, he’s a bit of an attention seeker. And when someone as stoic and _built_ as Sawamura Daichi makes his existence known, Tooru _knows_ that some way or another, he’s going to get that man’s attention.

It starts off pretty harmless at first. They have their regular practice matches. Tooru throws out his regular, little, harmless jokes. A tiny quip about their middle blocker’s height, a smirk at Tobio-chan’s face after he mutters  _ king of the court _ , a wink at their 3rd year setter when he steps on court. Harmless. 

And just enough to get one Sawamura Daichi looking in his direction.

* * *

They’re cleaning up after a particularly hard match and sweat trickles from the back of his neck and clings to his uniform. Tooru’s humming under his breath — this match was a good one, all of his serves flying with a precision that had Karasuno grimacing, all his sets perfectly aligning with the powerful hand of Seijoh’s ace. 

His gaze sweeps over Karasuno’s first year duo on the other side of the net that has yet to be taken down and Tooru grins to himself. 

“Aw Tobio-chan, does your neck hurt from looking down while talking to sunshine midget over here?” 

Two faces, staring at him in anger and indignation. 

Tooru just laughs.

There’s a prickling feeling at the side of his neck and he turns and damn. Since when had Sawamura been standing there?

(He’s just kidding. He’s been hyper aware of the third year’s presence but he forgets that his voice isn’t exactly quiet.)

Sawamura stares at him with a frown etched on his face, lips drawn together and dark eyes intense. His brows are furrowed and Tooru swallows dryly when he brings his arms across his chest and crosses them. The sweat on his biceps shine under the fluorescent lights and Tooru knows he’s staring but he can’t help it.

There’s a voice in his head telling him where exactly the power in those hands could go but Tooru shoves it down. His ass still tingles faintly. Iwa-chan never has any mercy.

But, Tooru thinks, dragging his eyes up to meet Sawamura’s, he’s finally got the other captain’s full, undivided attention. So obviously, he chooses to pretend he hadn’t just insulted Karasuno’s pride and joy, winks while biting his lips softly in the way he knows makes him look every bit annoying but cute (as Iwa-chan likes to grudgingly admit) and blows a kiss, before turning away and skipping towards his teammates.

Well, his teammates minus Hajime who’s gone off somewhere. Tooru pouts and waves off Kindaichi who starts to approach him with that nervous look he’s always wearing. His best friend has been aware of what Tooru’s been doing and he _really_ wants to tell Hajime about this new development. Tooru’s not stupid, he knows that the other boy doesn’t exactly approve of his method of getting Sawamura’s attention but he’s done nothing to stop him so far, simply deciding to frown and shoot him disapproving looks. 

Anyway. Enough about Iwa-chan. Tooru turns around to scan the room again and bingo! There’s his favourite setter-slash-cause-of-the-pain-on-his-ass who seems to be in conversation with Karasuno’s captain. Wait. Karasuno’s captain? Tooru closes his eyes and opens them slowly — maybe he’s started hallucinating. However, it seems his eyes don’t deceive him and his traitor of a best friend is indeed deep in conversation with Sawamura (when had he moved? Tooru was _sure_ he hadn’t moved from when he last saw him.) 

They don’t notice his gaze from where they’re standing and Tooru feels a childish sort of jealousy rising low in him. What could they be talking about? Tooru hadn’t discussed any new training ideas or practice matches, they really had no reason to be talking without him there. Before he even registers it, his feet are taking him closer to where the two teens stand and they both turn to him, falling silent and raising identical eyebrows.

“Oi, shittykawa, what is it?”

Tooru splutters at the nickname Hajime chooses to use in front of Sawamura, his best friend really had no tact, embarrassing him like this. “I—” he begins, flushing under the intensity of both gazes levelled on him. “What are you talking about?” He asks lamely, wincing at the childishness of the question.

At this, two pairs of lips curl into smirks and Tooru wants to shrivel up and die.

“Well, Oikawa, I’ve just been telling Iwaizumi here about the...petty insults you’ve been throwing at my team.” 

Tooru winces at the phrasing and met with Hajime’s disapproving face, wilts. He opens his mouth to protest that he’s _told_ Hajime what he’s been doing but the other boy cuts him off.

“And I told him the perfect solution to deal with this behaviour of yours!” Hajime exclaims suddenly, clapping his hands together with a face of picture-perfect pleasantry. Tooru knows better though; that’s the look of a man out for his blood.

“Why don’t we go to the storage room to have a little chat.” Sawamura voices firmly, not a hint of question in his tone. Keeping his eyes focused on Hajime, Tooru starts questioning every decision he’s made that led up to this moment. He’s finally got the attention he wanted but *at what cost.* 

Hajime says nothing but his eyes burn into Tooru, _reap what you sow_. A heavy hand claps onto his shoulder and his eyes rip away from his vice-captain to meet the brown of Sawamura’s. 

“March, Oikawa.”

Oh, he is so fucked.

* * *

Tooru’s heart positively swoops when the door clicks closed behind them and Sawamura levels him with a look that rivals Hajime’s. He shifts on his feet, the ground below him feeling as if it could open and swallow him whole at any moment. The other captain crosses the small space between them in easy strides, never once breaking eye contact and Tooru is positive this should be illegal. Nothing’s even happened yet but the urge to whine and defend himself rises from deep inside him. 

Licking his lips, a protest builds in his mouth but it promptly dies when Sawamura raises that damn perfect eyebrow again. 

“I didn’t even say anything!” Tooru grouses miserably, eyes flickering away.

“But you were going to, weren’t you? And I didn’t say anything either, so I don’t see what’s got you so worked up.”

Tooru’s eyes dart back to Sawamura’s and he glares at the faint amusement he can see dancing in the brown eyes. 

“I-” he starts, struggling to string his words together, “You know what you’re doing!” 

“Really?” Sawamura replies, voice dipping. “What am I doing?”

“You’re...you’re being all cool and intimidating and stuff.” Tooru exclaims, heat rising to his cheeks at the slowly growing grin on the other boy’s face. “Like with your arms and with your face and with the volleyball.” He trails off, embarrassment hitting him full force and he longs to slam his head against the wall.

“You know, if you wanted my attention you could have talked to me. You didn’t have to be a _brat._ ”

What the fuck. 

He starts to deny this absolutely false statement but Sawamura’s eyes pierce him, daring him to argue. Tooru’s mouth snaps shut and he’s rewarded with a small nod of approval that sends a traitorous shiver up his spine. 

“I appreciate your admiration,” Sawamura says. “But you _don't_ insult my teammates like that, Oikawa Tooru. You’re a third year, and the team captain at that. We’re examples for our kouhais. Having a little fun is okay, but with how often you did it...well. There’s going to be consequences for your actions.” 

At the word consequences, Tooru feels childish spite flow through him. The rest of Sawamura’s words seep heavy through his bones but he ignores them. 

“That’s not fair!” The words burst out before he can stop them and he accentuates them with a little stomp of his foot. “Iwa-chan _told_ you what to say. I’m not a kid, I don’t need consequences.”

Silence lies heavy in the air between them and Tooru mentally grabs a shovel and starts digging his grave.

“Wow.” Sawamura remarks blandly. “I knew you were a brat, but I didn’t know you were _this_ big of a brat.”

His heart squeezes the funny way it does whenever he’s called a brat and Tooru’s previous indignation sweeps away with the dryness of Sawamura’s tone. He’s similar to Hajime in this way, the both of them never rising to Tooru’s bait and remaining calm and collected. Maybe that’s why you’re so attracted to Sawamura, a little taunting voice in his head teases. 

“I’m not.” Tooru protests, although his words sound weak even to his own ears. Sawamura scoffs but doesn’t look genuinely annoyed and a flicker of relief floods through Tooru. He knows he’s been...pushing, for lack of a better word, but he doesn’t want to genuinely annoy the other captain.

“As I was saying,” Sawamura says, cutting Tooru off. “There’s going to be consequences.” He pauses, as if expecting a rebuttal, but all Tooru can do is bite down on his lip nervously. “Against the wall, please.”

And fuck. Tooru’s heart comes to a screeching halt, slamming against the walls of his chest. He doesn’t dare disobey though, there’s a glint in Sawamura’s eyes that hadn’t been there before and Tooru knows that he means business. Loath as he is to admit it, the glint is familiar and a reassuring comfort. Well, it’s not comforting news for his ass but he can appreciate what comes after.

He drags his feet to the wall and folds his arms against the wall, leaning forward and resting his head against them. Tooru hears the rustle of Sawamura coming closer and a warm hand comes to rest on his shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“I’m taking your shorts down, Oikawa. Any objections?” Tooru shakes his head minutely against the sense of overwhelming doom rising in him and hears a quiet *good boy* being whispered. His shorts pool around his ankles and in any other circumstance, he would have felt humiliated standing here in his boxers in front of Sawamura but his embarrassment wanes in face of the ass beating he’s about to get.

Sawamura’s hand makes contact with his ass and Tooru jolts forward. Holy shit. He knows Sawamura has a powerful swing but he didn’t expect the first hit to rival Hajime’s. The hand comes down in rapid succession and Tooru says goodbye to his ability to sit for the next few days.

“Oikawa Tooru, I am telling you again that if you want my attention. All you have to do is _talk to me_.” Sawamura punctuates the last three words with particularly harsh swats and Tooru can’t help but cry out. “We’re adults, Oikawa. There’s no need for you to play these little bullying games with my teammates to get my attention.”

Hearing them being described as _bullying_ breaks something inside of Tooru. “I didn’t mean to!” He cries out. “I-it was just supposed to be a little teasing—” an involuntary sniffle escapes him as Sawamura does not let up at all “—I don’t think it was that serious.” His tone is petulant despite the whines of pain that escape him but he really doesn’t think he was that mean. 

“That’s not the point.” Sawamura says, hand colliding with his ass at a slower pace Tooru thanks the heavens for. “Even if you don’t think it was that serious, some of my kouhais are insecure enough as it is. You wouldn’t want me to make your first years insecure, would you?” Tooru thinks of Kunimi and Kindaichi and how it’s taken him so long to get them to the point they are now and begins to see where Sawamua is coming from. He lets out a quiet  _ no _ and Sawamura lets out a hum of satisfaction.

“This isn’t the end of this matter. When we’re done, I want you to go and apologise to everyone on my team who you directed your insults at.”

Tooru goes to protest, imagining the humiliation of it, but there’s a warning swat at the undercurve of his ass that adds a flash of fire to his already burning backside. A whine escapes his lips and he can’t help the tears that start to trickle down his face. “And one more thing,” Sawamura murmurs. “I want you to tell Iwaizumi _exactly_ what you’ve been saying over all these training sessions. Do you understand me, Tooru?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was okay :D  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
